


Growth

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Breathplay, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Scratching, Tickling, Trampling, excessive cum, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: I couldn't chose between prompts
Relationships: Charon/Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_bookcover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/gifts).



The serenity of a fountain chamber; nothing could compare to the soft ripple of water playing through the silence like gentle bells. Earthy scents; olive tree and laurel leaf were unusual deep in the bowels of the ground yet the fresh green notes were instantly detectable. Hypnos melted into the pool, instantly becoming a thick slither of butter as all the stress and tension vanished into vapours. His dorky face with scaly dull skin and puffy eyelids hung loose from his skull in restful contemplation as his wandering finger idly coiled in his mass of tangled curls. Thanatos was seated by his side, a little more reluctant to sink himself into the cosy warmth of the water. With a toe he brushed the surface whilst dusting dirt off his brother with a suede cloth. The fuss made Hypnos fidgety despite not minding the show of care. 

A rumble came from the depths, the deep growl of a stomach and the boom of an earthquake combined. In the pools, the water seemed to quiver into waves of terror trying to escape. Than's eyes explored the surface of the water until he located the source of the commotion, a shadowy blob beneath the surface. Whilst Than was surveying the blob with quizzical curiosity, Hypnos feigned ignorance as he stayed in his restful state. 

The sloshing and crashing of water continued to disturb the peace, but breathing absolutely shattered it! This was no ordinary sequence of inhalation and exhalation, instead there was no release of breath, only the consumption of every particle in the air. When all that was inhaled was set free, the sound was inhumanly deep, disquietingly so, below the range the human ear could recognise. 

Than spotted an oily black tongue as it breached the water's surface, covered in papillae giving the tongue the texture of sandpaper. Each papillae squirted an adhesive slime, any excess sank to the bottom like lumps of lead. The tongue moved in incomprehensible angles, which would have blinded a mortal, towards the two brothers. Hypnos chuckled as his sole was licked. "Char, cut that out! You know that I am ticklish."

On the walls shadowy fingers with an uncountable number of joints closed in on Hypnos, swallowing him in pitch black. The onslaught was merciless as a frenzy of tickling swarmed his body, stinging every nerve into an reaction. Hypnos flailed and flapped like laundry in the wind as he was possessed with laughter. Than unveiled a secret, the capability to curl his lips into something resembling a smile. "You really shouldn't be ticklish Hypnos. It is a major weakness. My hand could just slip and..." Than joined in the tickle torture , his fingers burying themselves into the sensitive armpits. Hypnos wanted to protest about how unfair the situation was, but the staggered breath and choke of laughter silenced him. All those fingers, too many to consider, had ganged up on him in order to force him into dances of squirms. It was all too much, lightness in his head made the world swirl like a grim kaleidoscope. He felt like he could explode at any moment and he did, excessively all over Than's face. Than used the same cloth used to clean Hypnos to mop the globuled cum. Hypnos just laid there panting as he recovered from a mixture of bliss and fatigue. 

From the pool Charon emerged with the digitigrade trot of a goat. Underneath his cloak, which was rolled up halfway up his thighs, he revealed highly polished clove hoods with a freakishly long nail on the dewclaw. His target for some brotherly affection was Thanatos. He manipulated his shadow so that it was not cast or stretched by light, it was positioned over Thanatos, swallowing his broad frame. The shadow flirted between realms, performing the seemingly impossible by making physical contact with Than. Than was grasped by the shoulders and pulled to the cold stone ground. Charon loomed over him, a hoof forked his legs as the shadows held him in position. 

The gold of Than's eyes met with the empty, vapour sockets of his brother. One hoof ventured forward, haunting eye contact maintained throughout, and pressed down on Than's groin. Pain and pleasure were at a delicate balance, the scales could tip at any moment especially when Charon pushed down a little harder. Hypnos gasped at the increased pressure, hugging himself and fidgeting as he was bewildered by the confusing mix of shock and awe. 

Was it a pur or a groan? Than's made strange sounds as the hoof interchanged between prods and circular motions which simultaneously made his cock cower then harden. A damp patch had formed beneath the hoof. The other hoof landed in the centre of the stomach, a soft but hard surface. There was something satisfying about the weight on his stomach, Than could never explain his desires yet somehow Charon could read them. Further upwards he tread, a hoof was purposefully placed upon the heart. It hurt sweetly creating little flutters of happiness. Finally a hoof stepped upon his neck, blocking the airway, choking, suffocating and stimulating Than. Charon played with pressure as though his hoof was a dial. Lifting his hoof resulted in bursts of revitalizing air whilst pressing downwards depraved him, making him wheeze and gasp. 

Eye contact was paramount throughout for intimacy and non verbal communication. As a barometer of tolerance there was nothing more reliable than the eyes. Using them to judge, Charon crushed his neck, letting him reach the point of hallucinations and blurry vision. The swirling world of asphyxiation must have been a blissful place, Than extended a smile, unrestrained by his normal void of emotions. Charon set him free, indulging in one final stroke to the side of the face with the side of his hoof. It would take a little time for Than's mind to return. 

Charon lifted his robes up further to reveal his genitals; a multiple headed tentacle growth which was actually thick tree roots. His torso was entirely composed of aged bark. The roots extended to impossible length as his brothers became intermingled within them. On the tips was a sweet secretion of a substance similar to the finest ambrosia. The secretion was rubbed over their lips so they may suckle to their heart's content. Generous Charon had an endless supply for them to become intoxicated upon. It was a mutually beneficial exercise, the ends of the roots had millions of tiny fibres designed to feel his surroundings. Any physical contact on the sensitive nerve fibres was deeply arousing. The desperation to consume the addictive secretion did transformed the two brothers into callous gluttons. As he sucked Hypnos stroked along the root in delicate symmetrical patterns with his talented long fingers. At this moment he was an artisan of pleasure causing Charon to purr like a kitten. In contrast Than occasionally stopped guzzling to use a flicker of hot tongue to stimulate the nerves. 

As they drank the abundant secretion Charon's other roots danced in sinuous waves, snaking between the buttocks to massage his brother's rims. He drew what felt like circles but were impossible perversions of mathematical theory. Whatever the ungodly shapes were it did not matter, the sensation was beyond divine. The brothers were sharing pleasure beyond anything the human senses were capable of feeling. It was the purest essence of arousal which would have driven a mortal to madness, even the gods could become mindless addicts to such experiences. 

Charon burrowed deep inside his brothers, twisting and turning like a screw. They were puppets to the ungodly worming. Belly bulges were clearly visible as they writhed in contorted positions. In return their anus's responded by squeezing and contracting around the roots. They moaned together in forbidden harmonies, containing notes deeper than an ordinary being could detect. Hypno's pupils had become lost in his eyelids as he swung in low sweeping gyrations to increase the pleasure for himself and his brother. He finished suckling and sought the embrace of Than. His fingers became spiders crawling over his chest, discovering every ripple of muscle and crevice. Hungry kisses, hard kisses, the kind where lips smashed together and the teeth seemed to ricochet to the back of the head were exchanged. 

Than moved in sensual undilations as his body trembled in earthquakes of bliss. He no longer had control of his legs, they belonged to Charon. His nails dug into Hypnos's back, leaving a trail of lovewounds. Charon's impossibly long tongue lulled out and licked them clean. 

With the building of the orgasm; the body greeted the uplifting presence of frenzy. Desperation gripped the anus with the need for ever greater friction, almost yearning to be split in half. Their bodies quivered in all directions, occasionally they collided or gripped hold to something for stability in the storm. They held on to each other, kissing any piece of flesh they could find between their chorus of howls. The pressure engorged their cocks, painfully throbbing as the apex drew nearer. The pitch of the howls increased as the roots pumped relentlessly, at speeds of blurring. Charon poured sticky ooze within them, filling them until it trickled out the anus. Hypnos and Than came over one another. Hypnos reached for his anus and scooped up some of Charon's cum and wiped it into his chest, mixing it with Than's. Charon withdrew his roots and joined them for cuddles. They laid together in a blissful, sweaty mess, whilst the water softly soothed their aching bodies.


End file.
